


【馬賽】一顆心的代價（馬庫斯/賽門，AU極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊大學生馬庫斯 x 幼稚園老師賽門 AU





	【馬賽】一顆心的代價（馬庫斯/賽門，AU極短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊諾絲是馬庫斯前女友，兼現任好友  
> ＊警探組經過

1.  
嚴酷的冬日過去，融雪化作土地的滋養，枯枝茂出點點花朵與綠葉，底特律的大學同樣換上新的色彩，學生們有的躺臥草地上看書，有的匆忙抱著書奔過小徑，人們走走停停，踏著不同的步伐，前往或長或短的目的地，他們在路上相互擦肩而過，或是向對方交談，彼此間可能熟識，也可能僅是一面之緣。

剛跟助教喬許討論完作業，馬庫斯背著沉重的書本，繞到餐廳給自己帶份遲來的午餐，還順帶買了些甜點，他在草地附近的座位區坐下，放下托盤後，馬庫斯掏出包包裡的素描本和筆，由於桌子有些窄小，他斜著本子，一手拿著三明治，一手繼續在紙張上塗塗改改。

諾絲沒多久也到了，她扔下背包，疲倦的拉開椅子，期中考與大量的報告作業快要搞垮她的神智，她自顧自得拿過托盤裡的優格，彷彿久逢甘霖的人，大口的吃起來，期間馬庫斯頭也沒抬，專注在自己的畫紙上，連三明治都咬了一口就沒再動過。

「哈囉，地球呼叫馬庫斯！」把空盒子丟到桌上，諾絲輕輕踩了馬庫斯一腳，等對面的人回過神，驚訝的抬頭看著自己，諾絲拿走那罐還沒開的果汁，對馬庫斯搖搖手，表示她要接收這被忽略的飲料。

「我沒注意到妳來了。」馬庫斯朝她一笑，放下了手裡的素描本，終於又吃下一塊的三明治，吸著果汁的諾絲瞥他一眼，視線掃過素描本上的圖畫，看到了那張似曾相識的臉，「我覺得你真是沒救了……」她咬著吸管，用一副受不了的表情說道。

「嘿，這可不是什麼友善的招呼語。」察覺諾絲的目光，馬庫斯將素描本闔上，小心的收進自己的背包裡，「隨便，我只是在想你什麼時候才要行動？」吸光了果汁，諾絲將罐子重重的放到桌上，發出了碰的一聲，讓馬庫斯深刻感覺到她的不耐煩。

吞掉嘴裡的三明治，馬庫斯盯著麵包上的咬痕，好似觀察不整齊的紋路有多麼有趣，「我不想太急躁，那可能會嚇到他，」他嘆口氣，諾絲提出的問題也已經煩擾他許久，沒辦法有個解答，「我甚至會被當成一個變態，好嗎？」快給捏爛的三明治變得難以下嚥，便乾脆放棄進食。

諾絲雙手交叉在胸前，用力的往後靠上椅背，「你現在也像個變態，你知道嗎？」她看向那本素描簿，想著那裏頭可真藏著不少秘密，「有時候我真不明白自己當初怎麼跟你交往的。」她微微揚起脖子，搖搖頭，彷彿面前是她不成材、還給自己添麻煩的兒子。

馬庫斯聳聳肩膀，老實說他也不大記得那段日子，可能是因為他們交往後幾乎天天吵架，吵得天翻地覆，比當朋友時吵得更兇，最後他們協議分手，在傷害對方到無法挽回前分開，彼此冷靜一陣子之後，再次當回好朋友到現在。

「總之，機會可不會隨便從天上掉下來，」諾絲表情嚴肅的說道，她本來就急性子，並且喜歡身體力行，實在看不慣馬庫斯消極的樣子，「像崔西和她的女朋友，她們就是崔西在夜店主動搭訕認識的。」她提起自己以前的室友，藍色頭髮的女孩已經搬出學校宿舍，跟短髮的女友整天膩在一起。

「情況不同，諾絲，我們又不是在哪個適合社交的場合。」馬庫斯苦笑起來，他同樣相信機會是人創造的，只是搭訕對他來說難度頗高，有如一局西洋棋，看得見雙方的棋子，卻不知道該從哪踏出第一步，他小心翼翼，不曉得又該如何繼續下去，不知不覺想得太多，依然一步都沒有走。

「隨便找個表妹還什麼親戚的孩子當話題，或直接開口也好，失敗的話，大不了我陪你哭著吃冰淇淋，」看看手機的時間，諾絲拎起自己的包包，一邊推開椅子，一邊對馬庫斯說著，「不論如何，行動，男孩！」臨走前，她使力拍拍馬庫斯的肩膀，迅速趕往下一堂課的教室，剩下馬庫斯一個人，繼續對著他的素描本跟三明治煩惱。

2.  
事情最早發生在一個午後，當時是初春，天氣微涼但舒服，陽光和煦而微風徐徐，公園附近的花都開了，綠草沾著水珠，在藍天下精神奕奕，馬庫斯從大學回家的路上，會特別經過那座美麗的小公園，如果時間充裕，他可能會停下來寫生，也有時候他僅僅是散步，悠哉的欣賞風景，順便帶點作畫的靈感。

不過那天恰巧公園施工，馬庫斯繞了另外一條路，由圍牆外圍走過公園，馬庫斯才驚覺這座公園比想像中大，公園附近是幾個寧靜的小社區，馬庫斯的鞋跟敲在人行道，幾位婦人談笑著走過他身邊，他回過頭，看往她們來的方向，街道的對面傳來陣陣笑聲，是幾個孩子在園子奔跑嬉笑。

「耶利哥幼稚園」的招牌掛在矮柵欄外，圓圓的字體旁邊還有一艘小船的圖畫，黑色的船在海浪搖晃，船頭朝著藍天白雲，不曉得要翱翔到何處，馬庫斯挪動腳步，連他自己都無法清楚是受到什麼吸引，鬼使神差的走往那座小小的幼稚園。

他看見一個金髮的男人，蒼白的臉上掛著黑眼圈，眉宇間夾雜著疲倦，那人看來不過大自己幾歲，混在孩子們中間，彎著腰向一個跌倒的男孩說話，那男孩笑著爬起來，拍拍膝蓋就跑去和其他人繼續玩了，金髮的男人露出微笑，慢慢直起腰桿，連帶伸了下懶腰，淡藍色的眼睛瞇起，像一隻上年紀的老貓。

胸口裡有東西再發芽，竄進喉嚨裡，馬庫斯感覺呼吸急促，心跳好似瞬間慢了一拍，他無法描述意滿而出的情感，它們急得如突然的海嘯，席捲著他的每一條神經，抓著他每一秒的思緒，他張口想要喊出些話，它們存在於腦海中，飄盪著等待出場機會，但馬庫斯又擠不出半個字。

「你好，歡迎來到耶利哥，」馬庫斯因為一個說話聲清醒，他宛若被驚醒的夢中人，驚訝的發現自己站在幼稚園的柵欄前，瞪大眼睛看著在他面前的男人，「請問有我能為你效勞嗎？」矮他半個頭的男人繼續說，清澈的眼睛裡帶著困惑。

「呃，不，我是……」嚇得往後退開半步，馬庫斯一時間不知該如何解釋，他現在就像一個戀童癖變態，站在幼稚園旁邊窺視，「我的名字是馬庫斯，我是念附近大學的學生……」我到底在說些什麼！馬庫斯在心裡罵到，竟然莫名其妙的主動報上名字，他簡直想掐死前一秒的自己。

「喔，所以你是來見習的？」應該是幼稚園老師的男人點點頭，對著馬庫斯溫和的笑，像是在看自己的弟弟，那笑容溫暖而燦爛，「算是吧？」馬庫斯抓抓腦袋，不知要不要承認，他念得科系和幼教半點關係都沒有，頂多是來找繪畫的題材，勉勉強強能勾個邊。

「希望你有學到些東西。」那男人說，語氣中充滿真誠，馬庫斯不敢直視他的眼睛，他的視線移動到對方的綠色圍裙，「是的，我獲益良多。」男人的胸口別著名牌，「賽門」幾個字是手寫的，字體帶給人優雅且恬靜的感覺，可是名字最後還畫著一個簡單的笑臉，馬庫斯費了好大的勁，才忍住上揚的嘴角。

「那麼，我想我該回去了，」聽見不遠處孩子們的呼喊聲，賽門向後退開，「祝你有美好的一天，馬庫斯。」說完，他轉身回到孩子們身邊，領著蹦跳的孩童進入教室，綠色的庭園變得空蕩蕩的。

馬庫斯在原地眨眨眼睛，沒多久便快步離去，他的心臟劇烈的跳動，滿腦子都是賽門喊他名字的音調，他摀著臉，差點闖了紅燈，幸好即時煞車，等到綠燈時，他衝過斑馬線，跳上快開走的公車，選了靠窗邊的座位坐下，看著窗外流逝的景物，一路上都無法平息心裡的激動。

3.  
「你在煩惱。」卡爾語調平靜的指出，馬庫斯睜開眼睛，放下懸在半空中的畫筆，轉頭看著不知何時進入畫室的人，「被你抓到了。」向自己的養父露出笑容，馬庫斯想自己還真是什麼事都瞞不過卡爾。

「你最近總是心神不寧，不斷在嘆氣，不然就是望著某個地方發呆，我猜期中成績並不影響你至此，你跟朋友們似乎也沒再爭議，」藝術家按下輪椅上的按鈕，移動到馬庫斯的身邊，一邊審視著馬庫斯的畫布，「你這是戀愛了，對嗎，馬庫斯？」他長著皺紋的雙手擱在腿上，十指交叉，眼底透出偵探解出謎底般的自信眼神，看穿駝著背的大男孩。

「我想是吧，我也沒法確定。」馬庫斯深吸一口氣，跟著看向自己的畫作，再和卡爾對視著，有些尷尬的苦笑，他從未如此慌亂過，不大明白自己現在的處境，他的思緒亂成一團，「但這是張很美的畫，馬庫斯。」看著畫布上的金色與藍色，卡爾讚美道。

「謝謝，可是我……其實一直畫不出自己想要的樣子，」這些天來，他有空就窩進畫室裡，不然就在素描本不停的塗塗畫畫，一旦他停下來，腦海中又會出現在幼稚園見到的男人，他的笑容以及漂亮的眼睛，像是天使般美麗，又像是惡魔，日日夜夜糾纏著他，「我甚至根本搞不清楚要畫什麼。」他抹把臉，感覺自己像個剛戒毒的癮君子。

「我沒見過你這樣子，」沉默幾秒後，老人笑著開口，語氣有如看見兒子第一次拿湯匙吃飯，表面再鎮定，仍然掩飾不住內在的驚奇，「這並非壞事，馬庫斯，你感到困惑，這很正常。」睿智的年長者繼續說，手輕放在馬庫斯的手背，安撫著歷經轉變的青年。

「我不懂，這到底算是愛情，還是某種好奇心而已，」他在書中看過不少「一見鍾情」的情節，還曾經高談闊論，表示所謂的一見鍾情根本不存在，既不了解一個人，不過是見過那張臉皮子，又如何說自己愛他？「說不定這只是一時失去理智，時間過了就會消失。」現在他卻覺得臉頰燙得發疼。

「有可能，人類就是這樣的一種生物，你可以等著一切過去，也可以順著你的心，」卡爾動動脖子，想起自己曾經在激情下與粉絲生下一個孩子，他直到里奧十六歲時，才知道對方的存在，他錯過了十幾年，儘管極力補償，似乎不怎麼足夠，「全取決在你，就像我沒後悔過有里奧和收養你當兒子。」

聽完卡爾的話，馬庫斯不禁有些感動，他低聲說了句謝謝，然後忽然想起一件事，「你覺得，里奧會有個、我是說，私生子之類的嗎？」他半是好奇的問道，卡爾望著馬庫斯，表情像吃到了一坨顏料，「就我所知沒有，馬庫斯，而我也希望沒有。」老藝術家舔舔嘴唇，發自內心認真的如此回答。

4.  
看在上帝的份上，馬庫斯從出生以來，第一次覺得自己如此丟人。

「你還好嗎？」似曾相識的嗓音傳來，坐在公園門口長椅上的馬庫斯抬起臉，眼皮瞪得老大，不敢相信令他想到失眠的男人，此時正面帶微笑的站在自己面前，「還、還行。」馬庫斯當機了一下，聲音沙啞的回應著，一面想自己是不是又在作夢。

「可你看起來不大舒服？」賽門抱著一個袋子，低頭注視著馬庫斯，晨曦的陽光打在他的金髮上，讓他的頭髮與蜜糖相似，還散發著好聞的氣味，那對好看的眉毛微微皺起，他坐到馬庫斯旁邊的空位，語調中含著對發燒孩子那般的擔憂。

「不，我只是，遇上一些麻煩。」他該怎麼解釋自己身體沒有不舒服，僅僅是昨晚畫圖到半夜，好不容易被卡爾趕上床，翻來覆去都睡不著，剛進入淺淺的睡眠，他因為噩夢而驚醒，醒來卻不記得夢到什麼，馬庫斯只記得黑夜與雪，還有賽門說話的聲音。

最後他總算在折磨中睡著，清醒時鬧鐘已經被不知不覺的按掉，時間超過預定的許多，他急忙爬起來，胡亂梳洗一番，取了一件長外套就跑出門，當他抵達公園入口前空地的時候，傑瑞色彩繽紛的小餐車還在，他趕緊上前要了一個限定的甜甜圈。

「抱歉，最後一個給上一位客人買走了。」帶著遮陽帽的傑瑞面露遺憾，卻不失笑意的向他說，手指指向剛走開的一個青年，棕色頭髮的青年身穿深藍色的制服，大大的「底特律警局」字樣印在背後，他手裡提著一整盒的甜甜圈，朝一個喊他康納的中年男人走去。

望著坐上車離去的背影，馬庫斯懊惱的離開，脫力般的砸到最近的長椅，沉浸在自憐自艾的垂頭喪氣裡，接著賽門就出現了，「我本來想買份早餐給我的養父，他年紀大了，雙腿也不方便行動，」他向詢問的人解釋，一邊抓抓後頸，「結果我不小心睡過頭，錯過了最後一份限定版，他很喜歡吃的。」

耐心的等馬庫斯說明完，賽門理解的點頭，「你很用心，」放下手裡的紙袋，賽門在大腿上打開袋子，在裏頭翻弄一會兒，接著拿出一個小小的紙袋，馬庫斯認得那個圖案，就印在傑瑞的餐車，「拿走我的吧，既然這對你很重要。」他將裝著愛心形狀甜甜圈的紙袋塞給馬庫斯。

「這、不，我不能……」馬庫斯試著把紙袋推回去，儘管直視著那對發亮的眼睛，令他非常想收下賽門的好意，另一方面又覺得很不好意思，「沒關係的，你可以拿我的，我就在附近工作，每天都會經過這裡，如果你還記得的話。」賽門朝他眨眨眼睛，手還舉著紙袋，堅持讓馬庫斯拿走甜甜圈。

馬庫斯一時間說不出話，緊張得直冒汗，他的手感覺到賽門的體溫，來自修長的手指，以及柔軟的掌心，「真的很謝謝你。」過了半晌，馬庫斯找回自己的聲音，低聲向賽門道謝，另一個人回以一個微笑，「那麼再見了，我該去上班了。」賽門起身，抱起自己的紙袋，準備往幼稚園去。

馬庫斯看著他，全身的靈魂都在叫喊，重複著「我想要他」的話語，它們湧進馬庫斯的心臟，怦咚怦咚的想找個出口，一下子傾瀉而出，「等等，」他喊出聲，急忙得站起來，宛若打破一面阻礙他的牆，伸手拉住賽門的手臂，「我該怎麼補償你？」他極力掩飾，卻難以克制住語氣裡的渴求，同時對於賽門驚訝的臉感到恐懼，深怕自己被拒絕。

「或許改天請我喝杯咖啡？」賽門並沒有退縮，他盯著馬庫斯笑，眼角冒出幾個可愛的細紋，「好，當然。」一度以為自己聽錯，馬庫斯意識到自己似乎失禮了，鬆開賽門，急促的回應道，顫抖的手伸進外套口袋，胡亂翻找著，只找到一張沾著顏料的碎紙片。

剛好單手抱著袋子的賽門掏出一隻筆，他沒等馬庫斯窘迫的要收回手，馬上接過對方手裡的紙條，歪歪扭扭的寫下一串數字，以及自己的名字，「給你，」他遞回那張小紙條，「我很期待你能來找我，馬庫斯。」這是賽門第二次提到這個名字，而在他踩著輕快的腳步離開，往後的幾天，還有接下來的好一段時光，他都會繼續提到馬庫斯。

留在原地的馬庫斯握著那張紙，手心發燙，他怕弄壞似得，趕緊掏出手機記下號碼，輸入賽門這個名字的時候，還失敗了好幾次，然後他收起破爛的紙條，走向傑瑞的餐車，「你這裡還剩下些什麼？」傑瑞跟他說還有些吉拿棒，馬庫斯滿意的笑了起來，「我全都要！」他拿出一疊鈔票，包下了遠超過卡爾能吃得下的食物。

接近中午的時候，馬庫斯來到諾絲的家門口，依然滿臉那副詭異的笑容，等著一臉不悅的女孩來開門，「幹嘛？你最好有重要的事。」諾絲撥撥凌亂的頭髮，口氣不善的說，她昨晚為了期中報告傷透腦筋，一早又被吵醒，加上看見馬庫斯的笑臉，這下她更來氣了。

「我是來告訴妳，妳說錯了！」一點都沒嚇唬到，馬庫斯愉快的說著，一邊遞出一大包的吉拿棒，塞到諾絲的手裡，也沒多解釋，就一副要飛上天的開心模樣，歡快的離開了，「這是單戀到燒壞腦子嗎？」馬庫斯背影消失在大門後，諾絲還呆站在門口，想著自己的朋友是不是出毛病了。


End file.
